graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Ścieżka kar (odcinek)
Ścieżka kar (ang. Walk of Punishment) – trzeci odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 14 kwietnia 2013 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 15 kwietnia 2013 roku w Polsce. Opis Trwają uroczystości pogrzebowe lorda Hostera Tully’ego. Bierze w nich udział Robb Stark wraz z matką, a także Edmure i Brynden Tully, zwany Czarną Rybą. Po pogrzebie Czarna Ryba i Robb zarzucają Edmure’owi, że nie posłuchał rozkazu i zniszczył plan Robba pokonania Tywina Lannistera. Sam Tywin natomiast, prowadzi zebranie małej rady, w którym biorą udział Tyrion, Cersei, Littlefinger, Varys oraz maester Pycelle. Tywin jest wściekły z powodu braku informacji o Jaimem. Nakazuje też Littlefingerowi wyruszenie do Doliny i przeciągnięcie Lysy Tully na stronę korony. W jego zastępstwie mianuje Tyriona starszym nad monetą. Pojmani przez ludzi Boltona, Jaime i Brienne, pomimo wspólnej niewoli nie zaprzestają kłótni. Jaime ostrzega Brienne przed gwałtem, który najpewniej ją czeka i radzi by się nie opierała. thumb|Ciastko w kształcie wilka – prezent Gorącej Bułki dla Aryi. Arya pozostaje w towarzystwie banitów, którzy jednak nie chcą już jej wypuścić, od kiedy wiedzą kim jest. Bractwo zabiera ją i Gendry’ego (a także pojmanego Ogara) ze sobą. Dochodzi do pożegnania z Gorącą Bułką, który postanawia zostać w gospodzie. Catelyn rozmawia ze swym stryjem Czarną Rybą. Wspominają lorda Hostera i konflikt między braćmi. Catelyn opłakuje swych zaginionych, prawdopodobnie zmarłych synów. Talisa opatruje dwóch młodych lannisterskich jeńców, którzy obawiają się Robba, z powodu niesamowitych historii krążących o nim i jego wilkorze. thumb|Końskie zwłoki ułożone przez Białych Wędrowców. Tymczasem Dzicy natykają się na dziwne znaki ułożone przez Białych Wędrowcach z martwych ciał. Mance rozkazuje Tormundowi wspiąć się na Mur. Razem z nim wysyła Jona. Czarni bracia dochodzą do twierdzy Crastera, który nie wita ich uprzejmie. Ocalali członkowie Nocnej Straży, mają żal o takie traktowanie. W tle słychać odgłosy porodu. Sam odnajduje Goździk, która właśnie urodziła dziecko. Theonowi z pomocą tajemniczego młodego służącego, udaje się umknąć z lochu. Melisandre opuszcza Stannisa, zapewniając go jednak o swoim powrocie. Stannis pragnie śmierci pozostałych uzurpatorów. W Astaporze Daenerys widzi okrucieństwo panów nad niewolnikami. Ser Jorah namawia Khaleesi do kupna świetnie wyszkolonej armii Nieskalanych. Ser Barristan jest temu przeciwny, uważa, że to niehonorowe. Dochodzi do negocjacji. Dany chce kupić wszystkich Nieskalanych, także tych nie do końca wyszkolonych. Kraznys – jeden z handlarzy niewolnikami uważa, że jej na to nie stać. Daenerys proponuje smoka za armię Nieskalanych. Obie strony zgadzają się na taką umowę, Dany żąda także niewolnicy Missandei. thumb|Tyrion i Bronn podczas rozmowy z Podrickiem. Rose z Littlefingerem wydają Tyrionowi księgi rachunkowe Królestwa. Korzystając z pobytu w domu publicznym Baelisha, Krasnal postanawia odwdzięczyć się Podrickowi za uratowanie życia, fundując mu czas z luksusowymi kurtyzanami. Sam zajmuje się natomiast przeglądaniem ksiąg. Okazuje się, że korona jest wysoko zadłużona. Theona zaczyna doganiać pościg, Przerażony mężczyzna rzuca się do ucieczki przez las, jednak zbrojni i tak go dopadają. Z pomocą niespodziewanie przychodzi ten sam człowiek, który pomógł mu wcześniej w ucieczce. Zabija on ścigających, z których jeden nazywa go bękartem. thumb|Brienne bliska zgwałcenia. Ludzie Boltona próbują zgwałcić Brienne. Powstrzymuje ich Jaime, twierdząc, że dziewczyna, jeśli pozostanie dziewicą, jest warta okupu wartego swej wagi w szafirach. Wydaje się, że Królobójcy, dzięki powoływaniu się na lorda Tywina, udaje się przekonać przywódcę żołnierzy i jego los wkrótce się odmieni na lepsze. Niespodziewanie Locke rozkazuje uciąć Jaimemu prawą dłoń. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Lord Hoster Tully * Ser Brynden Tully * Lord Edmure Tully * Martyn Lannister * Willem Lannister * Karl Tanner * Żona Crastera * Syn Goździk * Greizhen mo Ullhor * Genna * Kayla Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Richard Madden jako król Robb Stark * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont * Michelle Fairley jako lady Catelyn Stark * Aidan Gillen jako lord Petyr Baelish * Charles Dance jako lord Tywin Lannister * Stephen Dillane jako król Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten jako Melisandre * Alfie Allen jako książę Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Maisie Williams jako księżniczka Arya Stark * Oona Chaplin jako królowa Talisa Stark * Joe Dempsie jako Gendry * Rose Leslie jako Ygritte * James Cosmo jako lord Commander Jeor Mormont * Conleth Hill jako lord Varys * Jerome Flynn jako ser Bronn * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane Gościnnie * Ciarán Hinds jako Mance Rayder * Robert Pugh jako Craster * Ian McElhinney jako ser Barristan Selmy * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Mackenzie Crook jako Orell * Paul Kaye jako Thoros z Myr * Clive Russell jako ser Brynden Tully * Tobias Menzies jako Lord Edmure Tully * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Julian Glover jako Wielki Maester Pycelle * Iwan Rheon jako Ramsay Snow * Noah Taylor jako Locke * Mark Stanley jako Grenn * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Luke McEwan jako Rast * Burn Gorman jako Karl Tanner * Hannah Murray jako Goździk * Ben Hawkey jako Gorąca Bułka * Esme Bianco jako Ros * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Philip McGinley jako Anguy * Dan Hildebrand jako Kraznys mo Nakloz * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Michael Shelford jako główny oprawca * Clifford Barry jako Greizhen mo Ullhor * Gary Lightbody jako żołnierz Boltonów * Michelle Costello jako żona Crastera * Lisa Walsh jako młodsza żona Crastera * Josephine Gillan jako Marei * Kylie Harris jako Genna * Pixie Le Knot jako Kayla * Dean-Charles Chapman jako Martyn Lannister * Timothy Gibbons jako Willem Lannister * Mark Drake jako torturowany niewolnik Adnotacje * 22 z 28 członków obsady trzeciego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Jack Gleeson (Joffrey Baratheon), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Sibel Kekilli (Shae) i Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Różnice między książką a serialem * Książkowa żona Robba, Jeyne Westerling była zwykłą szlachcianką, nie opatrywała jeńców i nie pojechała z nim na wojnę. * Znaki układane przez Białych Wędrowców z martwych ciał, to pomysł twórców serialu. * Książkowa Missandei miała 10 lat, w serialu jest dorosłą kobietą. * Motyw ucieczki Theona w książce, znany tylko z retrospekcji, wygląda inaczej. Theon ucieka razem z jedną z kobiet. Nawigacja de:Der Weg der Züchtigung (Episode) es:El Camino del Castigo fr:Les Immaculés it:Il cammino del supplizio ja:シーズン3第3話「処罰の道」 pt-br:Caminho da Punição ro:Drumul Supliciului ru:Аллея Наказания zh:TV:第三季第三集 Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3 en:Walk of Punishment